La redencion de Bruce Wayne
by Michelle H. Mills
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Superman, Bruce Wayne debe enfrentarse a su mayor reto: sobreponerse a la culpabilidad para liderar al grupo de metahumanos que se conocera en adelante como La Liga de la Justicia. Originalmente One-Shot... puede variar si hay buena acogida.


Bruce Wayne nunca fue un hombre religioso.

Es mas, Bruce Wayne nunca fue un hombre supersticioso.

Si un pobre diablo hubiera aparecido de improviso en su camino, hace algunos años atras, ya sea en su Mansion, su oficina o en la calle y le hubiera dicho, que iba a estar en su propia mansion, en su habitacion y en su cama con una semidiosa que dormia al lado de el despues de toda una noche de amor y pasion, habria mirado al pobre diablo que se lo dijera de pies a cabeza y luego le habria dado un boleto sin retorno al manicomio de Gotham.

Y si ese mismo pobre diablo le dijera que iba a crear toda una liga de meta-humanos (con todo lo que implicaba la palabra) para defender la tierra de ataques alienigenas o de seres humanos totalmente desquiciados que intentarian apoderarse del mundo, habria oprimido el boton de panico de su escritorio en su despacho y el pobre diablo hubiera ido a parar a las cloacas de Gotham con sus respectivos caimanes amaestrados.

Y aun, si el mismo pobre diablo le hubiera dicho que su peor enemigo iba a terminar convirtiendose en su mejor amigo y que el cuidaria de su pobre madre anciana como si se tratara de la suya propia, no se hubiera resistido el impulso de ir hasta aquel misero ser humano y romperle la nariz de un golpe, hundir su puño en el estomago y dejarlo medio muerto tirado en la cuneta.

Sin embargo, Bruce Wayne si era un hombre de palabra.

Y como el pobre diablo que se le aparecio no era otro que su nuevo amigo, Barry Allen en version Flash, años adelante en el futuro, no habia mas que hablar ni vuelta que darle.

"Ella es la clave, Bruce... Louise Lane..."

Miraba el techo de su habitacion en silencio para no despertar a Diana que dormia pacificamente a su lado. Ella sabia de esa vision del futuro y sabia que era parte de la prediccion de aquel Barry Allen.

Doomsday, la muerte de Superman, el nombre de su madre, la formacion de liga de la Justicia...

"Encuentranos Bruce!... Solo encuentranos!..."

Si todo era cierto y todo se habia cumplido, entonces lo referente a la periodista del Daily Planet tambien debia serlo. Cierto?

Pero donde demonios estaba?

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Clark. Interiormente se culpaba por dejarlo morir sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Que habia peleado con el hombre cara a cara pensando que era un peligro para el mundo cuando no era mas que un compañero en la loca carrera de superheroe que ambos habian escogido.

\- No fue tu culpa que Kal-El muriera, Bruce.

\- Diselo a mi conciencia, Diana... jamas encontrare la redencion por eso.

\- Pero si no crees en Dios!

\- Soy agnostico desde la muerte de mis padres pero eso no significa que no crea en algun tipo de fuerza superior y te aseguro que no esta a gusto conmigo en este momento.

Y para colmo de males, no podia encontrar a Louise Lane por ningun lado del planeta para ofrecerle las disculpas mas sentidas y un verdadero pesame por la muerte del hombre que amaba.

Oh si, que no estaba bien para nada en este momento... le fallo a Clark, le fallo a Louise y no creia ser capaz de seguir con la busqueda de los metahumanos...

Una señal y rapido. Era todo lo que pedia. Al universo, a las galaxias a donde y quien sea... pero rapido.

De pronto y al igual que con la subita aparicion de Barry Allen de futuro, un muchacho de no mas de dieciseis años aparecio frente a el.

Batman, el caballero de la noche, alias Bruce Wayne se quedo sin aliento al verlo.

Cabello oscuro, ojos azules, un rizo en la frente... la S en el pecho.

\- Clark!

\- No Sr. Wayne, no soy El... Tengo poco tiempo... Debes encontrar a Louise Lane y ahora!

\- Oh muchacho, he intentado hacerlo desde que murio Clark! Es mas facil revivir a Superman que encontrar a esa mujer!

El muchacho fruncio el ceño. Era obvio que no le habia gustado la frese "...esa mujer..." El millonario habia visto esa expresion de molestia antes. No era de Clark. Le era familiar... extrañamente familiar.

Dio una segunda mirada al chico. El cabello no era negro como el de Clark, sino mas bien color chocolate oscuro. Sus facciones eran mas... humanas? terricolas?... el color de los ojos era identico, azul oscuro... y esa forma de arrugar la nariz... el conocia a una sola mujer en la faz de la tierra que tenia la misma expresion facial... El hombre se dejo caer en las mantas pensando una idea inconcebible y descabellada.

\- Oh Dios, si existes por favor, dime que no me estoy volviendo loco...

\- Es exactamente lo que esta pensando, Sr. Wayne.

\- Asi que tambien lees la mente? Que yo sepa, Clark no menciono esa habilidad.

\- Es producto de la hibridacion...

\- Oh vamos no puede ser! Estoy soñando todo esto producto del estres de este mes imposible! Lo que estoy viendo es producto de mi afiebrada y loca imaginacion!

\- Mama dijo que usted pensaria eso...

\- Mama?!

Entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su correspondiente sitio.

\- Eres el hijo de Clark y Louise...

\- Mi nombre es Jason Lane-Kent o Jar-El, como prefiera, Sr. Wayne. Mi madre esta en grave peligro en este momento porque EL ya viene y sabe de mi existencia.

\- Barry me hablo del "Mal Encarnado" pero se referia a tu padre. Si el se perdia en el dolor, terminaria siendo el dictador mas sanguinario de todos los tiempos. Lo evite salvandole la vida a tu abuela Martha. Ella vive tranquilamente en Smallvile en su granja, custodiada por mis agentes de seguridad.

\- Lex Luthor Jr. tambien hablo con usted y se lo dijo claramente. El viene y mi padre no esta fisicamente preparado para enfrentar un ataque...

\- Tu padre esta muerto, Jason... lamento ser yo quien te lo diga.

Un pensamiento pasa por la mente del millonario.

\- Tu lo sabes! Sabes que Superman esta muerto! por eso acudes a mi para salvar a Louise Lane!

\- Mama no sabe que esta embarazada. Lo descubrira en tres semanas mas, si es que esta viva para esa fecha... Sr. Wayne, la liga de la justicia es una realidad de donde yo vengo.

\- Formas parte de ella?

\- No. Soy el lider de otro grupo que formaron usted y mi padre para los superheroes adolescentes. Los Titanes.

\- Y quien eres? Superman II? SuperJunior?

\- Superboy, mi madre me dio ese nombre la primera vez que salve a alguien y lo tome para utilizarlo como alias.

Bruce Wayne siente una piedra en el estomago cuando el chico menciona el salvataje que dio origen a su carrera de superheroe. Los presentimientos son cosas que no se le dan a menudo y esta vez tenia frente a el quien lo saque de dudas.

\- A quien salvaste?

\- No es relevante en este momento...

\- Muchacho, si quieres mi ayuda me diras a quien salvaste o la Tierra se va al cuerno en este mismo instante!

\- Arthur Wayne-Pierce... es mi compañero en las misiones. WonderBoy.

Bruce se queda sin habla por un momento y voltea a ver a la bella mujer que duerme a su lado. A pesar de que el tiene una voz fuerte y Superboy no susurra, no ha despertado para nada en todo lo que va de la conversacion.

\- Estas en un trance, Tio Bruce... es uno de mis poderes mentales junto con la maquina del tiempo de Los Laboratorios Star lo que nos permite interactuar en este momento, por eso ella no percibe esta conversacion.

\- Mi hijo? MI hijo con Diana es tu compañero de misiones?

\- Las cuales nunca seran llevadas a cabo si Mama muere... por eso Barry te lo dijo de esa manera "...ella es su corazon..."

\- Oh Dios Mio! Yo pense que hablaba de tu Abuela Martha!

\- De cierta manera, Barry altero el orden de las cosas cuando se te presento en esa vision... mi visita tambien puede hacer lo mismo pero era imperativo darte a conocer estos hechos... puede cambiar el tiempo en que pasen pero pasaran...

\- Donde mas busco a tu madre, Jason?! La he buscado hasta en los confines de la tierra y pagado para encontrarla a todos los cazarecompensas que conozco!

\- A veces la obviedad es un buen escondite.

\- No juegues al acertijo conmigo! Si sabes donde esta y buscas mi ayuda en todo este lio mayusculo y galactico, dimelo para encontrarla!

\- Esta junto al corazon de mi padre... lo siento Tio Bruce... no me permiten decir nada mas y debo irme ahora...

\- No Jason, espera! Si vienes del futuro, sabes donde estan los demas meta-humanos. Dimelo para encontrarlos!

\- Papa te ayudara a encontrarlos. El no esta muerto, Tio Bruce. Solo descansa... Por favor, encuentra a Mama... Adios...

La habitacion quedo en silencio y oscuridad nuevamente y Bruce se quedo mirando al vacio.

Sueño? Pesadilla? Trance?

y ahora tenia la mision de encontrar a Louise Lane antes de que la tierra enfrente el verdadero dia del Juicio Final pero donde mas buscar que no lo haya hecho ya?

"... ella esta junto al corazon de mi padre ..."

El corazon de Clark? Su cuerpo esta enterrado en el Cementerio General de Smallville y por supuesto que estaba completo. Martha Kent no dejaria que embalsamen a su hijo ni por toda la kriptonita del mundo.

Martha Kent. El corazon de Clark.

"... ella esta junto al corazon de mi padre ..."

Louise estaba en Smallville? Pero como podria ser eso si tenia a casi toda su guardia personal en ese pueblo?

Los tenia ahi por Martha, no por Louise...

"... ella esta junto al corazon de mi padre ..."

Bruce casi deja de respirar cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

Martha Kent escondia a Louise Lane y lo mas resaltante que dijo Jason Lane-Kent o Jar-El, Superboy y todos los nombres rimbombantes que tenia, herencia de su padre nada pomposo.

Superman no estaba muerto.

Diana lo sintio saltar de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta con pasos resueltos.

\- Bruce...

Su acento griego y voz intensa detuvo al hombre con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

\- A donde vas? Son las 4 de la mañana!

El hombre se volvio a mirarla. En unos cuantos meses, aquella bella mujer amazona le daria el mayor de los regalos que se le puede dar a un hombre que lo tiene todo. Sonrio mientras le respondia antes de desaparecer detras de la puerta.

\- A encontrar mi redencion y la salvacion de este mundo.


End file.
